At the Corner of 5th Avenue and Broadway
by Swallows Fly as Free as a Bird
Summary: AH. The year is 1937, New York. Edward is the NYPD's best detective, and she's an up and coming singer. When one of New York's worse murders takes place, and she's the only witness, it's lies, money, and gangsters that are deeply rooted in these murders. Can they break the barrier of coppers and gangsters and solve this?... Together?
1. Crime

_Edward is New York's accomplished and renowned detective. The pride and joy of the department. She's a witness to one of the worst murders the city has seen. Could they come together to solve this? And come closer in the process? _

* * *

_New York, _

_April 14th, 1937_

"You can't do this Cullen." It was my Chief's voice, his mustache was scrunched up to his nose in anger and distaste, his eyebrows raised in horror and surprise as he berated my style of investigation. We recently had to interrogate 'Sticky', one of Capone's goons that we had caught red handed smuggling weapons across to our neighboring New Jersey. Word is, Capone is sticking to New Jersey for the time being, knowing the New York precinct is hot on his heels. I had about 46 different cases that all seemed to connect to Capone.

Chief Marlton advised against my willingness to fight, to testify to one of the biggest mobsters this country has yet to see. It was risky, I knew that. But someone had to stop him.

"Chief," I begin, running my hand through my messy bronze hair. It was a long night sorting through these cases on my desk. The paperwork, the reports, Mrs. Stevens' complaints and logs, it all flooded my desk in a wave of paper and ink. The burly man standing in front if me, sweat beads slowly cascading from his forehead as he wiped it away with his signature red silk handkerchief. His big, tired blue eyes stare into my gold ones, his face taunt and worn from all the stress the Commissioner, the Mayor, and the work of his position had set on him. He tiredly awaits my response as I continue, "Capone is dangerous, and we just let Sticky walk out! He had info! Info that the department could use!"

He sighs deeply, taking a long drag on his cigar before looking down to the mess of papers and files on his desk. He shakes his head sadly and then looks back up to me, his eyes sorrowful and understanding.

"I was like you Detective. When I started in the force, I wanted to catch all the bad guys." He takes another drag and huffs, blowing the smoke in my direction. "You'll realize you can't catch 'em all. Do you understand?"

I frown deeply and turn around, opening the door as I leave his room. Before I shut the door, I turn to face him one last time and say defiantly,

"I'll catch 'em all. You'll see."

* * *

I stumble my way out of the office, the smell of cheap perfume, alcohol and cigarettes stinging my nostrils in disgust as Sticky grabs my wrist.

"Bella. Bella. Bella, baby. Come on. I just leave them coppers and this is how you treat ol' Sticky? Show me some love, sugar." His breath smells of lots of alcohol, slurring his words slightly before he pulls me to his chest. His clothes reek of cologne and alcohol, the obvious reaching my mind.

He's drunk.

I try to push him away. But every time I push him away, his arms around my waist tighten. He lazily looks down to me, a grin playing on his lips as he then looks over to the Italian with Selena in the booth, her flapper dress is lifted over her legs, Felix kissing her collarbone and running his hands all over her body and up her dress. I roll my eyes, this isn't the first time she's been paid to do it right then and there. I wasn't a prostitute like Selena, I was actually a singer at the Lounge, working nights and just trying to eek my living to become a real singer in New York. Worldwide and renowned, like Jeanette MacDonald. My dream when I left Maine was to become an actress and singer, instead, I find myself at a dirty, and dangerous part of New York. Al Capone's personal nightclub. Quite a feat to reach his standards to sing gigs here, but once you come in..

You never can come out..

"Felix! What do you say to me bangin' ol' Bella for tonight, eh? All night long, whatcha say Bells?" Sticky looks back to me with a smirk and runs a hand up my skirt, pushing the boundaries as I then push him away angrily. He stumbles a few feet away, grinning at my anger.

"No." He bursts into laughter at my defiance and takes a step closer, grabbing my wrists and pushes me up against the wall. He pins me to the wall, my hands above my head as he kisses my neck and collarbone with lust and hunger.

"Come on Bells, give Sticky some luvin'. Daddy needs some luvin' tonight sugar." He slurs as I kick and scream out for help. Sticky chuckles at my fighting and lets me go. I collapse to the floor and adjust my straps, feeling violated and dirty from his touch.

"I hope you die." I whisper softly, Sticky chuckling darkly as he then stumbles to the door.

"Gonna take more than a broad to kill me Bells." He laughs and leaves the Lounge, stumbling up the steps before he disappears into the night. I look over to Selena and Felix, the kissing had stopped, and I didn't care to know why. I just take it as nothing and was about to walk out when I hear a gunshot echo from outside.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Three continuous shots, as I widen my eyes in fear and run over to Felix and Selena. I begin shaking him violently, trying to grab his attention before I realize something is on my hands.

"Feli-!" I stop mid sentence as I look down to my hands in horror.

It's blood. And it's not mine.

I look back to Selena's and Felix's limp bodies, seeing Felix was stabbed repeatedly in the chest and Selena's throat was slit. I cover my mouth with my hand to muffle my screams, but I then remember I had my best friend's blood on my hands. That I had Selena's and Felix's blood staining my palms and fingers.

A loud scream escapes my lips in horror, the shooting outside had stopped, but now there was this. I topple over on disgust and vomit into the nearest garbage can, Alec and Demetri running out from the office at the sound of my screaming and the gunshots.

"Isabella." It's Alec, I tell myself repeatedly as he comes to my side and holds my hair up as I puked out my lunch and dinner. Demetri had already assessed the scene and ran out of the Lounge, seeing what had happened out there. After a moment of deep, scattered breaths, I look back up to the sea-green eyes of Alec.

"Fe-Fel-ix, Se-Se-Selena..." I stammer, tears streaming down my cheeks as I then feel myself enveloped into his warm arms. He rocks me back and forth slowly, trying to calm me down as I cried hysterically.

"Ssshh, I know. I know..." He whispers in my ear, glancing over to Felix's and Selena's dead bodies before he turns away in disgust. "I know, I know..."

"They're... They're..." I can't say it, I feel another onslaught of tears before he nods and strokes my hair.

"Dead."

* * *

**A/N: Soooo, this story is going to be dark. Really dark. But, I just had to write this. It came to me when I was playing L.A. Noire and I was like, **

**"This is perfect for a fanfic!"**

**And thus, this story was born. :)**

**Review if you would like me to continue, thanks guys!**

**And I need a suggestion for a title! The person with the best title gets a cookie! ;)**

**Andrea**


	2. Lounge 46

The room was filled with cigarette smoke, hazily stinging my nostrils as I listened to Allen send us off on our new assignments. He was a lean man, with light brown hair and crystal blue eyes. His face had sharp features, a pointed nose, fleshy cheeks, and thin eyebrows. I watched him address the department, before he looked down to his clipboard and read out to see who was present. Seeing that everyone was here, he flipped the sheets of paper over and changed to the manila file that had 'RECENT CASES' stamped over in red. I curiously raised a brow and smirked, I've solved many cases from those files...

"There was a shooting, boys. At Capone's 'Lounge 46'. Cullen, Hale, head down there and find out who did it. Go." His voice was uninterested, bored. I smirked and stood up from my seat at the desk, slowly rising as I salute Allen and leave with my partner, Jasper Hale.

Jasper was always the 'nice guy' cop. The one who could stroll down the street with and about 10 people would swarm him with praise and adoration. He receives his adoration from his personality and attitude towards others. He was very sensitive to other's feelings, openly talking to the witnesses and victims and was there to comfort. Compared to me, he was the most compassionate cop around. It also helped that he was charming, with golden locks of hair and a kindhearted face. He had soft pale skin with deep blue eyes, calm and could make any girl blush. He was handsome to most, to me, he was like a brother.

I follow after him out of the department, our leather shoes clicking down the dark hardwood flooring. We pass by Mrs. Raquel Stevens, who waved another file to me as I walk past her chestnut desk. She was an attractive woman, with horned-brim glasses and a blonde messy bun.

"Oh Missy, when would you ever quit?" I smirk as I lean on her desk, her dull brown eyes looking up to me with annoyance. She hated it when I called her Missy.

"Detective, there are formal complaints from downtown. At the corner of Broadway and 5 Avenue. Gunshots heard." She said, a hint of interest and amusement, a twinkle appearing in her eyes as she looked up to me.

"Thanks Missy, I'll bring it with me to the Lounge. Apparently, two of Capone's died last night. At the Lounge 46." I say, amusedly building her interest and amazement at this case. She was always like this, when something catches her eye, she wants to know every grisly detail. I didn't mind, I found her quite fascinating when she actually looked like she had life in her eyes. Jasper was leaning on the blue wallpapered walls as he waited for me to leave Missy's desk.

I hated when they decided to re-decor from the classic hardwood and pale yellow walls. The department spent a good 1,000 dollars with a designer. The bastard put in blue carpets and re-gloss the flooring. I didn't mind that, but then he decided to touch my perfect little corner of the department, my office.

He claimed it looked too depressing with its dark walls and hardwood flooring, saying that I should 'lighten' up.

Yeah, I'm a fucking detective who deals with gangsters, murders and rapes. The fuck I need to 'lighten' up for?

I leave Missy and go down the steps with Jasper sparingly silent. That wasn't true to his character. Something was up.

"Jazz, what's up?" I ask casually and put a hand on his shoulder, looking deep into his blue eyes as he waves it off and continued to our new "white top" Plymouth cop car. They issued it to us, the Plymouth replacing my old green and black Ford. I didn't mind, the "white tops" were more comfortable anyway. Jasper shifts his gaze from the wooden dashboard to me, his blue eyes soft and slightly hurt.

"My sister..." He begins, shaking his head. "She works at the Lounge with Bella Swan and Mary-Alice Brandon..." My face falls slightly, Jasper loved his sister Rosalie. She was the world to him and when they parted ways, it destroyed him.

"We can step out of this case, Jazz. Capone will have another hit somewhere else one day..." I tell him, Jasper shaking his head confidently.

"No. We will catch Capone. That prick can't stay hidden from the two of us for long." He chuckled heartily and readjusts his tan suit coat with ease. I smirk and nod, turning the key to start the engine as we ride off to Lounge 46.

* * *

Alec told me to stay silent.

He said that I may get involved in something bigger than myself and get into some 'trouble'. I agree quickly for my absolute silence, in fear of my life or career being in danger.

By 7:35 A.M, the reporters, the pedestrians, and the coppers began to appear.

The Lounge is swarmed with flatfoots and blues. Their yellow tape surrounding the booth and condemning the Lounge. I felt trapped in here, every time I asked if I could go, a stern and tired looking copper would tell me to stay near the bar and wait for the detectives. I found it nerve-wracking, the process of having to wait and sit still for these bastards to show up was taking too long. I adjust my blue flapper dress that I used for shows, it rising above my knees and on my thigh. The straps hugging close to my shoulders, and my gold chained choker at my throat with the large blue sapphire as its main ornament. I must admit, it was easy to see why certain flatfoots wanted me to stay.

As we progressed to 9:01 A.M, they had already formed a 'crime scene' inside and outside the Lounge.

Apparently, Sticky was shot repeatedly in the back. Mostly likely from the same person who killed Felix... and Selena.

I ask Alec for a cigarette and play with it between my fingers, nervously looking left to right as a new cop, fresh faced and smiling, comes over to me. He was a blue, and he wasn't the one I should be speaking to for much of anything. He asks me harmless questions, along the lines of,

_"What did you do here?"_ or

_"Do you remember seeing other suspicious characters?"_

I stayed silent the entire conversation, merely looking over his shoulder boredly as I waited for the detectives to arrive. By then, I had set a shell around me, a cool, arrogant personality taking its place for my real ones. I roll the cigarette between my index and middle finger, awaiting for this to end soon.

As I continue to have my eyes roam around the room, the blue realized I wouldn't talk and left me be.

_Good. He damn well ain't who I wanna talk to anyway._ I thought bitterly and watch as he goes over to the Lounge door, saluting two men that looked important. The blonde one, wore a fine tan suit and had a kindhearted eyes watching me roll the cigarette carefully. The other with bronze hair and gold eyes, eyed me cautiously, his handsome face stoic with indifference at my figure. I feel a sudden dirtiness wash over me, like I wasn't good enough for his standards. I knew who it was, it was Edward Mason-Cullen, the 'golden boy' of New York. Alec and Demetri trashed him constantly, saying that he was a rich prick that needed to see what it looked like to be poor one day. I always suspected he was the one that got Felix in jail for 6 months before Capone's second hand man, Aro posted bail for him.

I made eye contact with him, shifting uncomfortably as he spoke to the blue questioning me earlier. They exchanged a few words before he glanced over to me and whole his head in my direction, his partner with the tan suit taking the cue and walking over to me.

"Ms. Swan, I am detective Hale. My partner will investigate the crime scene and then come over to question you. Mind if I ask a few questions?" I nod hurriedly and watch his partner head over to the booth, walking past me as I locked eyes with his gold ones. He looked away to assess the booth, writing and scribbling in his little notebook before he then talked to the older, balding man who took photographs of everything. I took this as the coroner. Detective Hale says something but I zone out, watching his partner's every move before he waves a hand in front of my face, breaking my trance.

"Ms. Swan, hello?"

"Huh?" I snap out of it and turn my head to face his blue eyes, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"I asked what were you doing here Ms. Swan?" He repeats slowly, making sure he has my absolute attention before I shake my head resignedly.

"I had a gig here, I'm a singer. I sing here regularly." Detective Hale jots this down in his own little notebook, looking over to his partner and sharing a nod of approval before he walked over to us. I realize how handsome he is up close, his full red lips, his gold eyes, his charming square face...

"Hello, Ms. Swan. I'm Detective Cullen..."

* * *

**A/N: I AM SO HAPPY YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY! :DDD I also won my race today in track, third place! :DDD**

**REVIEW BEAUTIFULS! :D**

**Andrea :)**


End file.
